chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Manipulation
Ability manipulation is the ability to manipulate the function of other abilities, including one's own. Characters *Cody Calwin has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Cody in World 2, from the unnamed person in World 5 and from Cierra in World 11. *Noah Gray has absorbed this ability also using empathic mimicry from Cody. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed ths ability using empathic mimicry from Cody. *Seth Grey also has this ability naturally. *Lleucu Grey has gained this ability from drinking Seth's blood. *Lana Clarke has this ability naturally. *Lauren Montag also has this ability naturally.. *Amiyah Petrelli will possess this ability naturally. *Cierra Brook also has this ability naturally. *An unnamed person has gained this ability synthetically from the formula in World 5. *Linsay Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will possess this ability naturally. *Coby Cooper has this ability naturally too. Limits [[Cody Calwin|'Cody Calwin']] Cody has possessed this ability from a very young age and has used this to accomplish a number of things. He can manipulate abilities in a variety of ways, including augmenting abilities and weakening them. This seems to be the easiest of tasks, although negating abilities can appear to be more difficult depending on how much skill and control the evolved humans involved have over their abilities. Even as a newborn infant, he could block abilities by clapping his hands, and augment people by touching their noses. Cody can also identify the abilities of others just by being in their presence, and can sense how strong their abilities are on a level of 1-5 (1 being the weakest and 5 being the strongest). Once, accidentally, he managed to manifest abilities prematurely within a person, as he learned that if he tried to amplify an ability of another who has yet not manifested but would be an evolved human, he would instead cause early manifestation. He manifested one of Dani Millbrook's abilities five years earlier than she should have manifested it, and the other two abilities fourteen years early. He can augment his other abilities as well and has used this ability to augment his brain power, making him smarter than the average child of his age. Cody's augmentation appears as a white spark, unlike the red light usually produced by ability augmentation. The spark he produced when manifesting another's ability prematurely appeared red. He normally uses hand gestures to direct his manipulation, for example clapping to negate abilities, but the gestures are not completely necessary, and it doesn't mean that he'd use this ability each time he makes the relevant gesture. It can be assumed that as Cody grows older, his use and control over this ability develops, as seen in the future he was able to remove the abilities of an evolved human, an aspect of this ability he has not yet achieved in present time. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter']]' Petrelli' In World 2, Peter gained from Cody and seems to have the same uses and limits as his nephew. However, the effects could be made stronger since he could also use ability augmentation or amplification, or ability negation or mental manipulation, at the same time. In World 5, he would have the same limits as the person he mimicked the ability from, but he has only used the ability to sense and identify other abilities he has absorbed. In World 11 he has similar limits to Cierra. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as his uncle. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has the same limits as her uncle and brother. 'Seth Grey' Seth has the ability to strengthen and weaken the abilities of others. He can also strengthen his own ability, and when he does this he can delete an ability or cause it to differ, change or evolve. For example, he has been shown advancing blood manipulation to also include mimicry, and advancing advanced lie detection so that it could be used to force others to speak the truth as well as sensing lies. He seems very capable of using this ability and able to use this in a numerous of different ways. He does not need or use any gestures, and the is no visible sign when he accesses the ability. The only way to detect when he has used it is to test the affected ability and see if it has altered in any way. However, his ability is mental based, and has been shown to be deflected by a form of psionic energy manipulation. [[Lleucu Firelock|'Lleucu Grey']] As Lleucu gained this ability from drinking Seth's blood, she could only originally use it in the same ways as he could, and had similar limits to him. She too can use the ability to strengthen and weaken abilities, and can delete and develop abilities when she has augmented her own. She can use it to strengthen her natural telepathy, gaining mind control, and she has once recently combined the two abilities to block another telepath from hearing a person's thoughts without letting him perceive the block. She has discovered that her Hunter lineage strengthens all of her abilities when there is a threat to humans. To date, this has enabled her to sense when an opponent has a potentially dangerous ability, and to manifest a latent ability within a human. She could possibly give a vampire or werewolf an ability, but she has not tried this. Her ability too, however, is mental-based, and can be deflected by psionic energy manipulation. [[Lana Clarke|'Lana Clarke']] Lana can sense abilities within others, and both strengthen and weaken these. She has also been shown to be capable of removing abilities. When her imprint died, she lost control of this ability in her mad grief, and deleted abilities on a global scale. This deletion was permanent and irreversible. 'Lauren Montag' Lauren has been shown to be able to detect and identify the abilities of others accurately. It's likely that she could also augment, negate and remove abilities. 'Amiyah Petrelli' Amiyah will be capable of amplifying and weakening or blocking abilities. She will normally gesture with her right hand to amplify a person's abilities, and gesture with her left hand to weaken or block. At first, she will be completely unable to access her own ability without making these gestures.She will eventually learn to use it without at need, for example if her limbs were telekinetically restrained, though her effects will then be weakened. Whenever she amplifies, blocks or weakens an ability, its effect will appear as a red light. She will also be able to sense and identify the abilities of others. Normally she will affect every ability a person possesses, but she will also be able to target specific abilities. She will be able to affect large numbers of people at once, but will then struggle to maintain the effect, or will not be able to produce as strong an effect as when amplifying or blocking only one person. She will never be able to affect her own abilities. It is known that she will not be able to delete abilities, restore abilities or give abilities to non-evolved humans. However, she will try to give abilities to her sister Kenzie Petrelli when the girl originally appears to be a non-evolved human. 'Cierra Brook' Cierra can negate, block and even delete the abilities of others easily, needing only a thought. She can also amplify the strength and potency of ability, but she can only do this one ability at a time, whereas she can weaken all of a person's abilities at once, or even weaken all of the abilities within a large crowd. She has never used any gestures to assist her manipulation. Additionally, if she chooses she can sense what abilities others have, realise what their full potential is including the effect of augmentation, and detect how exactly the abilities are used and what weaknesses they contain. It is possible that she may have advanced some of her youngest daughter's abilities during her pregnancy, giving Louisa immortality instead of merely rapid cellular regeneration and projection instead of a weaker reality-altering ability. 'Unnamed Person' This unnamed person can sense and identify the abilities of others and can also augment and negate them. 'Linsay Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman ' Linsay will be capable of permanently deleting the abilities of others, and will be able to give abilities to non-evolved humans. She will give abilities to her adoptive triplet sisters in this manner. She will be able to give abilities to people who are non-evolved humans naturally and people whose abilities have been deleted or absorbed, but she will not be able to affect what abilities they gain. She will also be able to strengthen other abilities, which will be shown through a red illumination, and weaken or negate other abilities, which will appear as blue light. 'Coby Cooper' Coby can manipulate the abilities of others in two ways. He can augment or amplify them, strengthening their effect, increasing what can be done using them and potentially making someone lose control. He can also negate, weaken or block abilities. However, he cannot affect his own abilities. When he affects someone's ability, it is always shown as a bright red flash of light. Similar Abilities *Ability augmentation can strengthen another's ability *Ability negation can weaken the abilities of another *Ability deletion is the ability to delete abilities *Ability manifestation is the ability to make people manifest powers *Ability negativity can remove abilities, take them, reverse them or negate them *Ability sensing is the power to sense what ability another person has *Ability identification can be used to identify abilities *Ability prediction is the ability to predict what abilities a person could manifest *Ability swapping is the ability to swap the abilities of others *Ability preservation is an ability which protects one's other abilities from loss and negation *Ability control is the ability to take control of the abilities of others *Ability catching is the power to 'catch' the abilities of others *Ability disruption is the ability to disrupt the abilities of others *Inability is the ability to remove abilities within a certain radias, without any exception *Trait and ability negation is the ability to negate both unique abilities and traits common to an entire species. Category:Abilities